


Can We Pretend

by watchtowerindistress



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, GASP, Not angsty, One-Shot, The Punisher season 2, There's a wedding, i tried to get back into writing, i'm sorry if this is not that good, just a bit of fluff, my kastle heart is complete, next ones hopefully will be better, slightly AU, title is inspired by the P!nk song, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchtowerindistress/pseuds/watchtowerindistress
Summary: It's time for the Kastle wedding.And a certain someone (*cough* a black-eyed Lothario that rhymes with Silly *cough*) is feeling self-conscious.





	Can We Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the imagines I could envision myself writing at the moment. Also because it felt light and wasn't as dark like the other requests.

> _If I'm honest, what I liked were the things we didn't know_
> 
> _Every morning, every night, I'll be beating down your door_
> 
> _Just to tell you what I'm thinkin', but you already know_
> 
> **_-Can We Pretend by P!nk feat. Cash Cash-_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Your hands were turning the hangers as to look at the dresses on display more openly. You had to chuckle, Frank and Karen never did anything traditional and professed by society.

Both had decided to have a small wedding with no less than 30 people. Just closest friends. Unfortunately, for both of them, the family part could not be included. In Frank’s case, it could not be avoided but with Karen, it was a deliberate choice.

A decision you could definitely get behind.

Karen and Frank would both have all the family they needed.

  


[Originally posted by arbutus-blossoms](http://tmblr.co/Z6KpVi2SGvWJF)

And with that thought in mind, you turned your head, mindful of the amount of dresses already gathering on your arm.

Your gaze met the back of Billy who was standing in front of the assortment of suit jackets. A small and fond smile was forming on your lips. One suit jacket looking like all the others and yet it was still hard for him to decide.

The sound of your boots hitting the ground resounded underneath you as you stepped closer to him.

  


[Originally posted by barnesdaily](http://tmblr.co/ZNSStY2fpuIqE)

Billy was frowning deeply, gazing at the wide display in front of him, as if he were in a trance.

You put your chin on his shoulder, slightly stretching on your tiptoes to reach his height. Your breath blew against his scarred cheek, grabbing his attention. “Still not finding anything,” you whispered, revealing a warm smile.

* * *

Billy grumbled to himself, like he was facing a complex decision. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

You hummed, agreeing with him, and carefully putting your chosen dresses over an armchair. Putting your hands around his well-made arms to turn him around so you could look him in the eyes.

“Forget about that.”

  


[Originally posted by frankcastlesgirl](http://tmblr.co/ZgH7gj2fjNwa4)

Billy’s black eyes were gazing around nervously.

“What’s the matter, Billy?” You tilted your head, trying to get through to him.

“Nothing,” Billy muttered incoherently. And you thought Frank was a man of few words.

Raising your eyebrows, you sighed. “Now without the bullshit, please.”

Billy released the breath through his mouth, averting his eyes. “There are going to be lots of people.”

You furrowed your eyebrows in thought. “Yes, if you call 30 people  _lots_. And you know most of them, Billy.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it though.”

Your lips were twitching at his sour comment.

“Something funny?”

  


[Originally posted by billvrusso](http://tmblr.co/ZPPb5f2fDJgqf)

If you were anyone else, the intense stare would have scared you, but you knew him as long as he knew Frank.

“No, it’s not like that.” Your palm grazed the sensitive skin around his scars, momentarily jolting him. If Billy was nervous before, now he was swallowing. Sometimes it felt like after he was tortured in Afghanistan and his face was sliced open and made unrecognizable, he appeared touch-starved.

“I don’t care how you look like, Billy.” The shock was clear on his face as his mouth opened. “I’m getting the feeling that you’re really self-conscious about your looks and that’s all right. But I want you to know that I will not leave your side this whole time.

Billy averted his head, shaking it once. “I don’t deserve you.”

You only smiled, saying, “I love you.”

* * *

“How do I look?”

Amy munched on a bag of popcorn, giving her the once-over. “Like you want to kill Frank.”

Karen scoffed once, her fingers ghosting over the satin-y feel of her dress.

“I’m serious. I think you need to give him CPR because he will drop dead, that’s for damn sure.”

Karen laughed lightly.

“Amy, language,” you said, stepping into the room, already wearing your golden dress for the wedding.

“Oh my God, (Y/N), thank you for coming,” Karen exclaimed, hugging your body tightly like a lifeline.

You shortly reciprocated the notion but were afraid to even touch her wedding dress and stepped back. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I want to see Frank’s look on his face when he finally sees you in that dress. He won’t know what hit him.”

“Told you,” they heard behind them as Amy spoke through a full mouth.

“How can you eat now?” Karen put her hands on her hips in question.

Amy rolled her eyes. “Oh please, I can fit into anything.” Her gaze went down your arm before she gazed at you again. “So, how was shopping with Billy?”

“It went. But we found something for him. He was pretty nervous about today.”

“Because of the wedding,” Amy asked with a high note.

You shrugged. “I guess so, but he’ll want to be here for Frank.”

Amy merely hummed suspiciously but sent you an angelic look when your eyes narrowed.

* * *

“You seem nervous, Billy.”

Billy chuckled to himself, his palm ghosting over the drapes of his suit. “Do I?”

“Yes, everything will be fine, trust me. So, put on your big girl panties and try to enjoy this, all right?”

Billy cleared his throat, trying to quench the laughter building up in his throat. “Yeah, you’re right, (Y/N).” To your surprise, he raised your hand to his lips to press a soft kiss on your skin.

_Damn, who knew he could still make the butterflies in your stomach rise?_

  


[Originally posted by declanhowell](http://tmblr.co/ZJiJfd2fI-xjq)

“What?” Billy sent you a soft gaze.

“Nothing.” You could imagine you were looking at him like Frank did with Karen and his so-called  _heart eyes_. “Just still surprised at you, that’s all.”

Billy sent you a smoldering gaze, just to send your heartbeat racing. “I live to surprise you.” He was stroking the hammering pulse at your wrist, feeling your heart palpitations.

For good measure, you punched him in his ribs to erase that smirk from his face.  _Bastard._

Billy grunted but did not let up with that smirk.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Truly magical. Frank looked like he was having a heart-attack but in the end merely tears gathering in his eyes were the testament to his true love for this badass woman.

  


[Originally posted by nakymatonlapsi](http://tmblr.co/ZWCYzc2RElao2)

He was going to kill anyone who would ever dare repeat this.

Every time you sighed so deeply and leaned against Billy, the dark-haired man only put his arm over your shoulder, stroking the naked skin.

Your throat tightened when they finally kissed to end their vows.

“Congratulations, guys,” you called out and hugged them both. There were some tears gathered in your eyes as well, so Billy had the good instinct to trap Frank in a bear hug.

Karen and you rolled your eyes at their antics but still gazed at them fondly.

  


[Originally posted by starsnshields](http://tmblr.co/ZDwICv2feqZqU)

“So, have you told Karen the good news already?”

“What good news,” you and Karen asked curiously.

Billy was shaking his head desperately, making you furrow your eyebrows. If you did not know any better, you would say that Frank was blabbing his mouth about something.

“What is going on?”

Billy sent you a nervous look, like the one he did before, and sighed. “Let’s talk about where it’s quieter.”

  


[Originally posted by frankcastiglione](http://tmblr.co/ZmWKiq2g3glJO)

Frank had a guilty expression on his face as you sent him a confused look.

“Okay, again, what is going on, Billy?”

“It wasn’t supposed to go like this. It was meant to be a surprise … which in hindsight I should have known better. Frankie could keep his mouth shut like a stubborn mule around terrorists but be a blabbermouth when it comes to being Cupid.”

You laid a hand on his shoulder. “Billy, explain.”

Billy’s hand went into one of his pockets, holding onto something. He took your wrist and bringing it to his lips, like he was stepping out from a Jane Austen novel. His lingering stare would have set you ablaze you again if the nervous expression was not underneath it.

“I’ve been carrying onto this thing for months. I lost my nerve a few weeks ago and then I did not want to steal Frank’s and Karen’s thunder. But now I don’t care. I got nothing to lose.”

Your heart was thumping in your chest and your mind was going in a certain direction, but you did not want to get your hopes up.

Before you knew what was happening, he revealed the inside of your palm. That sneaky bastard actually sneaked a ring while he was giving you that kiss.

_Oh my God, a ring!_

Your head swiveled upwards, shock plain to see on your wide eyes.

“You’ve always been there for me. While others appreciated me for my good looks, you were one of the few who stood by me even when I hated looking into the mirror. I know I don’t deserve you, but please will you at least let me try?”

With a teary gaze you felt too stunned to speak, in fear of sounding like a choking animal. You nodded vehemently. “Yes.” You smiled, covering your mouth with your hand.

Billy’s wide smile could have blinded anyone within his reach as he put the engagement ring around your finger and you hugging you towards his chest as if you were his salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments are always welcome.
> 
> We are not our masks update tomorrow!


End file.
